


One more day with you

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Art show, Bittersweet Ending, Bullies, Comfort, Hugging, Irondad, Minor Hurt, Nightmares, Onward AU kinda, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Parksborn, Precious Peter Parker, Tears, Tony Stark Cuddles, Watching the Sunset and Sunrise, i apologise in advance, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: All Peter wants is to see Tony again just one more time, but he knew that would never happen. He wishes every night for his Dad to come back in the hopes that maybe, just this once the universe would listen.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	One more day with you

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Starkaroos2034's fic competition. Hope this isn't too sad *hides*  
> Inspired by Onward and an interview where Tom said he'd bring back Tony if he could
> 
> Also the trip to Europe happened but there was no identity reveal and no Peter/Mj by the end of it

Peter sighed as he walked trough the front door of his apartment, slumping against the back of the door as it closed.  
Today had really taken it out of him.  
First his senses had gone awol and he hadn’t been able to concentrate through first and second period. Then at lunch Brad had jumped him and given him a couple of swirlies in the boys bathroom and left him with a bruised cheek. The in gym class Peter had slipped down the rope he was climbing and gave himself some serious rope burn. When the final bell rang the teen had almost cried and was so glad they had the next day off meaning an extra-long weekend.  
But now all Peter wanted to do now was shower and curl up in bed. 

With another sigh the teen pushed himself off the door, noticing a note on the kitchen table.  
It was from May, telling him she was working late, and dinner was in the fridge. Peter just left it and dropped his backpack off in his room before heading to the bathroom. 

After showering Peter pulled on some joggers and a hoodie he’d stolen from his friend before climbing into bed and pulling the blanket over his head. The teen then grabbed his phone and opened up his photos, clicking on the video of him and Tony in the lab.  
The last video that he had of them before the snap.  
~~  
Him and Tony were in the lab working on their own little projects when Tony spoke up.  
"Hey Pete, can you pass me a screwdriver please?" The man asked not looking up.  
"You mean this one?" Peter asked holding one up.  
"That's the one," Tony smiled as he glanced up, reaching his hand out for it.  
The man looked up after a few seconds.  
"Pete can you hand me the screwdriver please?"  
"You want it?" Peter asked with a cheeky grin, "come and get it."  
"Oh that's it you little gremlin," Tony said with a smile of his own and he vaulted over the desk, just missing Peter when he tried to grab him.  
The two ended up running around the lab as they laughed, Peter narrowly avoiding Tony each time.  
"Keep up old man," the teen called jokingly.  
"Oh you wait until I get my hands on you," Tony laughed.

As Peter ran around Tony's large work table the genius decided to get up, and run across it. Jumping down on the other side the man was able to grab his teen around his waist, proceeding to tickle him silly.  
Peter squealed in surprise before dissolving into laughter, uselessly kicking his legs.  
"Dahahad stohohop," he pleaded as he squirmed.  
"You promise to stop being a little shit?" Tony asked in amusement.  
"Nehehever."  
"Then you brought this on yourself kiddo," Tony grinned, blowing a raspberry on the teens neck.  
This made him squeal once again and dissolve into new waves of laughter.

"Okay, okay I yield," Pete cried out a few seconds later and Tony stopped his assault.  
Peter who had sunk to the floor let out a few stray giggles as he caught his breath, all smiles and flushed cheeks with laughter dancing in his already bright eyes.  
"You'll be the death of me bug," Tony smiled as he helped Peter up and pulled him into a hug, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"I love you Dad," Peter said, tucking his head under his Dad's chin.  
"I love you too bud," Tony replied, kissing the top of his head before holding the teen tight.  
~~  
Peter wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen down his face. He missed the man so much it was almost unbearable at times. They'd only just got each other back before they were ripped apart again.  
With a heavy sigh Peter put his headphones in and lay so he was facing the wall.  
"I wish you were here Dad," he whispered before closing his eyes to get some sleep.  
~~  
That night just like every night before, Peter was plagued by dreams. 

The teen felt his senses trying to heal him even though nothing was happening to him yet. Just then he felt pain start to shoot through him.  
“Mr. Stark, I – I don’t feel so good.”  
“You’re okay,” the man said.  
“I’m not, I’m don’t – don’t know,” Peter stuttered as he stumbled towards Tony, falling into the man’s arms as he sobbed and clung to him.  
“I don’t wanna go, please sir, I don’t wanna go.”  
He felt his legs fade and he fell. 

Breath escaped his lungs when the teen felt weight fall on his back, trapping him under the warehouse.  
“Help, somebody help me, I’m down here,” he screamed, voice echoing and bouncing back to him.  
The teen looked down and saw his mask in a puddle, Tony’s words ringing through his head, not able to make out the words anymore.  
Gritting his teeth Peter planted his hands and pushed.  
“C’mon Spider-Man, c’mon.” He grunted as he was kept pushing up.  
The teen got to his feet and pushed the rubble away. 

He was on the battlefield, and the glowing lady had just taken the gauntlet. His senses warned him of danger and the teen turned to see Tony fighting Thanos. Without thinking the teen started running towards them, Tony turning and holding his hand out to stop him. 

The image morphed into the IronMan suit, half of Tony’s skull showing through as the suit flew closer with failing repulser’s. The teen scrambled backwards as Beck’s voice taunted him, amplified like surround sound.  
“Maybe if you’d have been better, Tony would still be alive.” 

The teen turned to run and found himself running towards Tony who was on his knees, hand raised as all the stones clicked into place on the gauntlet. The teens ears picked up the words as he saw the power crawl up his mentor’s face.  
“And I…am Iron Man,” Peter cried out as Tony snapped his fingers.  
~~  
Peter shot bolt upright in bed with a gasp and covered in a cold sweat.  
Since his trip to Europe the teen had been having strange warped dreams every night, but they all ended the same.  
Tony snapping his fingers.  
Letting out a shaky sigh the teen looked at the time on his phone, groaning in slight annoyance when he saw it was six in the morning. Knowing he wouldn’t get anymore sleep the teen flopped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
His glow in the dark stars looked back at him.  
Just then he heard a knock at the door.  
Who the hell was here this early?  
With a sigh the teen got up to answer it. 

“Alright, alright,” he called when they knocked again, “I’m coming.”  
Peter opened the door and found himself face to face with a dead man.  
There standing in front of him was Tony Stark, clad in an old MIT hoodie, ripped jeans, and a pair of converse.  
“M – Mr. Stark?” The teen asked, voice barley above a whisper.  
“Yeah Pete, it’s me,” the man replied, looking as confused as Peter felt.  
Peter shook his head and backed away as tears welled in his eyes.  
“No. You – you died; I saw it. I heard – I heard your heart stop,” he said, the tears threatening to spill over, “how?”  
“I dunno Pete,” Tony said stepping over the threshold, keeping his distance from the upset teen, “I wish I did.”  
“Tell me something only you know,” Peter demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.  
After all the illusions from Beck the teen was still wary and questioned if certain things were real.  
Especially when your dead mentor was standing in front of you.  
“When I first asked you about why you were Spider-Man you told me, when you can do the things I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you.”  
Peter’s face crumpled and he threw himself at Tony, holding tight and crying into the man’s chest.  
Tony held the teen as his own silent tears fell.  
“I know baby, I know,” he whispered, trying to soothe him.  
“I missed you,” Peter managed through his tears.  
“I missed you too kiddo.”

Tony held Peter until his tears died down to sniffles, the teen pulling away enough to look up at him.  
“Hey,” Tony greeted softly with a smile.  
“Hey,” Peter whispered back with a soft smile of his own.  
Tony gently dried the teen’s face and pulled him back in for another hug, running his fingers through the teens curls.  
“How?” Peter asked, voice muffled by the man’s shirt.  
“I dunno bug, I heard a voice in my head saying I had twenty four hours and woke up outside your door,” Tony explained.  
“Only twenty four?” Peter asked.  
“Yep,” Tony said, popping the p.  
With that in mind Peter told the man to wait while he change into jeans and a fresh hoodie.  
“C’mon we gotta go,” Peter said as he entered the living room, hopping on one foot as he pulled his shoe on.  
“Woah, where’s the fire kiddo?” Tony asked from the couch in amusement.  
“We only have twenty four hours, right? I wanna show you something c’mon,” Peter said, grabbing the man’s hand and pulling him towards the door.  
Tony chuckled and followed him. 

“Hey how come no-one’s noticing you?” Peter asked as they walked down the street.  
He was walking with someone who was seemingly back from the dead. Surely people would notice.  
“Uh Pete, look in the window,” Tony said, Peter turning to see why.  
There in the reflection Peter stood next to someone who wasn’t Tony.  
The man standing next to him had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a plain shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.  
“Oh,” Peter said softly.  
Tony nodded and watched as Peter looked between him and his reflection, hand reaching over to grab his. Tony wrapped his hand around Peter’s and gave it a small squeeze.  
“I’m right here kiddo,” he reassured with a smile.  
Peter smiled back and started walking again. 

After a few minutes Tony saw the museum come into view and a confused look took over.  
“Kid as much as I love history, why are we here at the museum?”  
“You’ll see,” Peter grinned and led the man inside.  
The walked past all the exhibits Tony thought he’d stop at until he came to a huge room, Tony followed him and froze as he looked around.  
All around the room in the safety of cases were Avengers suits and weapons, all in their own little areas. With descriptions about the members and the weapons. Even some of the missions they went on. 

“The Avengers were all honoured as the best heroes in the world,” Peter explained, turning to look at Tony, “you were hailed as the man who saved the world.”  
“You gotta be kidding me,” Tony said.  
Peter shook his head and led Tony over to his display.  
There was his suit in a fighting pose on a pedestal, overlooking the whole room. The words ‘Earth’s Best Defender’ engraved underneath.  
“Oh my god,” Tony whispered with tears in his eyes.  
All his life he felt like a failure, like he was always trying to prove himself. Even with the armour.  
Yet here was his suit proudly displayed, hailing the man who was once inside it a hero.  
“Dad?” Peter asked, “you okay?”  
Tony smiled and pulled him into his side for a hug.  
“I’m fine Pete, I’m absolutely fine,” his voice was a little watery, but he ignored it in favour of kissing the top of Peter’s head, “I love it bug.”  
The two stood there for a few moments before Peter’s stomach rumbled, the teen blushing slightly as Tony chuckled.  
“C’mon kiddo, let’s get you some food.” 

Minutes later the two of them were sat at a table in nearby McDonalds waiting on their meal.  
“So kiddo, how’s school and shouldn’t you be there today?” Tony asked, just remembering it was a Friday.  
“We have a teacher training day,” Peter told him, “and it’s okay. Flash doesn’t bully me anymore and we’re starting to become friends.”  
“That’s great Pete,” Tony smiled, waiting until the worker who brought their food over had walked away, “so how’d you get the still healing bruise on your cheek.”  
Peter flushed and looked down at the table.  
“It was nothing, just me being clumsy.”  
“Pete,” Tony’s tone was soft yet firm, “c’mon bug, talk to me.”  
With a sigh Peter looked up at him,  
“Brad punched me in the face after giving me a couple of swirlies,” he mumbled, eyes shooting back down to his food.  
“Have you told the teachers?” Tony asked, his heart clenching and blood boiling at the thought of someone hurting his kid.  
“Yeah but they don’t believe me, since they haven’t seen him do anything, but I got Ned, Mj, Flash and Harry to back me up,” Peter explained, smiling slightly when he said Harry’s name. Tony recognised that kind of smile. It was the smile he saw on Pepper’s face whenever they were together before they started dating.  
His kid was in love.  
“So,” he said getting the teen’s attention, “who’s Harry?”  
Peter blushed with a smile, happy for the change in subject. 

For the next half hour Tony listened as Peter told about his new friend, and crush, Harry Osborn. Tony wasn’t too happy when he found out Harry was Osborn’s kid but seeing the smile on Peter’s face. Well he wasn’t about to be the one to make it go away.  
“Oh that reminds me,” Peter said excitedly, bringing Tony back to the present, “Harry has an art show today, wanna come see it with me.”  
“I’d love to Pete,” the man smiled.  
“Awesome,” the teen grinned, “just let me run to the bathroom.”  
With that the teen headed over to them, Tony shook his head and started to clean up their table.  
As he emptied the tray into the bin he couldn’t help but overhear a conversation.  
“Yo Brad where you going?” A boy asked.  
“Relax Dan,” the boy in question answered, “I just have to use the bathroom.”  
Wait.  
Brad?  
The bathroom?  
Crap.  
If this was the same Brad that gave Peter the bruise…  
Tony quickly made his way over to the bathroom. 

Peter had just finished washing his hands when a face he really didn’t want to see walked in.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Peter Parker,” Brad said with a smile as soon as he saw him, “where’s your bodyguards today? They get bored of you and leave?”  
“Leave me alone Brad,” Peter said as he tired to walk past him, only for Brad to push him back.  
“I’m not done with you yet.”  
The next thing Peter knew he was on the floor with pain shooting through his nose, his hand pressed beneath it to try and stop the blood flow. He heard sounds of protest and scuffling before the door closed.  
“Pete you okay kiddo?” A familiar voice asked.  
He looked up and saw Tony crouched in front of him, tears immediately welled in the teens eyes.  
“Ow,” he whimpered.  
“Okay up you get,” Tony said softly, helping the teen to his feet and hugging him, “You’re okay buckaroo I got ya. Let’s get that nose sorted yeah?” 

A few minutes later Peter was sat in a chair with one of the female employees sorting out his nose, Tony sitting beside him with a reassuring hand resting on his back.  
“There you go sweetheart,” She said finishing up.  
“Thanks,” The teen smiled softly, the employee smiling back as she walked off.  
“You okay?” Tony asked.  
Peter nodded and Tony pulled him into a side hug, kissing the top of his head.  
“C’mon kiddo, let’s go see your friends art show.” 

Peter led Tony downtown to the Art Museum and followed the signs to Harry’s gallery.  
“Harry,” The teen called, jogging over to him.  
“Peter,” Harry smiled, catching the teen in a hug.  
Peter melted into it and buried his nose in the taller teens shoulder, feeling safer already.  
“You okay bug?” Harry asked, gently pulling back to smile at him, “what happened to your nose?”  
“Brad jumped me in the McDonalds bathroom,” Peter told him, “I’ll be okay though.”  
“You sure?” Harry asked, returning Peter’s smile.  
Though he silently vowed to kill Brad if he so much as looked at Peter again.  
As Tony watched the interaction between the boys he could see the love they had for one another in their eyes.  
He gave it a week until they were dating.  
Not that he’d be around that long.  
Tony shook that thought away and looked around at Harry’s art while the boys talked, smiling at the picture of Spider-Man fighting the Vulture.  
The kid had some crazy talent.  
The next piece was what caught Tony’s eye though.  
It was a sketch of a pair of eyes, the eyes themselves were in colour. A mix of light warm browns to make it look like the sun was catching them. The title read ‘My favourite colour.’  
That’s when Tony realised.  
It was Peter’s eyes.  
The man smiled and shook his head.  
These kids were lovesick alright. 

Tony finished looking around, and put in an anonymous donation, before heading back to the boys who were exactly where he’d left them.  
“Hey Pete, ready to go bug?” He asked softly, walking past.  
“Be right there,” Peter answered, Tony smiling at him as he went to wait outside.  
“Who was that?” Harry asked.  
“Old family friend,” Peter told him.  
Harry raised an eyebrow that said he didn’t believe him, but he let it slide. Instead he pulled the teen into a hug and promised to call tomorrow before watching him go with a smile.  
“So where to next kiddo?” Tony asked, wrapping an arm around his kids shoulders when he saw him.  
“Ice-cream?” The teen asked, eyes bright with excitement.  
“Sounds like a plan to me,” Tony smiled. 

Ten minutes later the two of them were sat at a booth by the window in Peter’s favourite Ice-cream place, Peter had a chocolate sundae while Tony had strawberry.  
“This is really good," Tony said, eating more, "how'd you find this place anyway?"  
"Me and Harry went exploring and it started to rain, so we ducked inside here," Peter told him with a smile.  
Tony smiled back.  
God he missed this, just hanging out and chatting with his kid over ice cream? Priceless.  
"So tell me more about Harry," the man said.  
"Wh - why are you so interested?" Peter asked nervously, pink dusting his cheeks.  
"I just wanna know what he's like. His Dad's an asshole and I just wanna make sure my kid is safe."  
"He's really nice," Peter told him with a dopey smile, "he likes science but is more into art. He's really protective cause I'm a few months younger but he also feels protected with me. He's always making me laugh and feel better, his hugs are warm, and he looks really cute when he's sleeping."  
Peter shoves some ice-cream in his mouth in hopes of calming the blush that was high on his cheeks.

Oh yeah.  
The kid was crushing, and he was crushing hard.  
"Okay subject change," the genius said, giving the kid a little mercy, "how's uh, how's everyone doing?"  
"They're doing better. Pepper and Morgan are back to a normal routine and have me and May over at the weekends a lot. Happy and May are working on their whole dating thing too and Uncle Rhodey pops in when he can. He makes sure we’re all doing okay," the teen told him.  
"How are you doing?"  
The million dollar question.  
"I'm okay I guess," Peter whispered, "some days hurt more than others, and I guess I have nightmares. But I got my friends there to help."  
Tony didn’t say anything as he reached across the table, squeezing Peters hands with his own.  
"I'm always with you kiddo," he whispered with a smile, “and I promise your nightmares are gonna go away. I know from experience, just keep your friends close okay?”  
Peter smiled and nodded; Tony wiping away the stray tears that had fallen.  
Their conversation once again shifted to lighter things as they finished their treat. 

After ice cream the two of them took the subway to the nearest movie theatre, Tony letting Peter pick any movie he wanted to watch. He’d never had chance to take the teen before or after the snap, so he was making up for lost time.  
The teen chose Sonic the Hedgehog and Tony couldn’t help but spoil him by buying a large popcorn and sweets.  
The two walked into the screen and due to it being the middle of the day they were the only ones in there.  
“C’mon we gotta sit in the middle,” Peter exclaimed excitedly as he headed for the middle of the row, Tony followed with a chuckle.  
“Why the middle?” The man asked as they sat down.  
“Because you get the best view of the screen and the best sound,” the teen smiled brightly.  
“You sure you’ll be okay with your senses?” Tony asked, worried the loud noises would send him into overload.  
“I’ll be okay,” Peter promised sipping on his drink.  
“Okay buddy,” Tony smiled, kissing the side of his head, “but you let me know if it get’s too much.”  
Peter nodded as the lights went down and the two of them focused on the screen as they movie played.  
Halfway through Tony felt a weight against his side and looked over to see Peter leaning into him. With a smile the man wrapped his arm around the teen and once again kissed the top of his head, the teen snuggling even closer and laying his head on his shoulder. 

A half hour later the lights came up as the credits rolled, the sudden brightness making Peter whine and hide his face in Tony’s shoulder.  
“You okay Spider-baby?” The man asked softly, gently fingers running through the kids hair.  
“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, pulling away to smile at the man, “I’m okay now.”  
“Good,” Tony smiled, “c’mon let’s get outta here and go to central park, grab some hotdogs and if your up for it we can stay for the fireworks. I saw a sign in McDonalds earlier.”  
“Sounds good,” Peter said, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as they walked out, “can we um, can we go somewhere first?”  
“Of course we can kiddo,” Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around the teen.  
Peter looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
Upon exiting the theatre Peter led Tony over to the nearest subway.

Half an hour later the duo were walking up a hiking trail, Peter leading the man to a small cluster of trees. They headed into them and the trees opened up to a small clearing on top of a cliff. In front of them the ocean spread out for miles and miles, all the way to the horizon. The sky was clear blue, and the sunlight bounced off the surface of the water.  
It looked like a scene right out of a movie.  
“Wow,” Tony breathed out as he took in the view, “how’d you find this place?”  
“I uh I found it sometime after the funeral,” Pete told him, keeping his gaze forward, “I uh I had a bad day at school and went running, next thing I knew I was here.”  
“What do you mean you had a bad day?” Tony asked softly as he turned to face the teen.  
“Doesn’t matter now,” Peter replied, refusing to look at him.  
“Peter,” Tony tried as he gently turned the teen to face him, “what do you mean you had a bad day?”  
Peter looked out over the water and sniffed; his voice quiet when he spoke.  
“Some kids at school were saying that IronMan deserved to die, so I lost it and ran,” Peter took a shaky breath, looking back at Tony with tears in his eyes, “and after all this you’ll be gone again.”  
Tony wrapped Peter in a hug as the kid sobbed into his chest softly.  
“I’m right here Spider-baby,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head, “I’m right here.”  
It hurt Tony to see him like this, he knew his death would hurt his family.  
But he never wanted this. 

After a few minutes Peter’s sobs died down and he pulled away from Tony.  
“Sorry,” he whispered, “probably not how you wanted to spend today.”  
“Hey, don’t be sorry kiddo,” the genius soothed, gently wiping the teens face dry, “I know it’s hard, and it’s okay to cry. I mean all the shit you’ve been through and you’re still standing? I’d be more worried if you didn’t cry.”  
Peter giggled a little at that and Tony felt warmth bloom in his chest as he kissed the kids forehead.  
“Can we, can we watch the sunset before we go to watch the fireworks?” Peter asked softly.  
Tony couldn’t say no if he tried.  
“Of course buddy.” 

With that the two sat down and watched as the sun slowly disappeared behind the waves.  
“I’ve been working on a project,” Peter said softly, breaking the silence.  
“Yeah? What project?” Tony asked, genuinely intrigued.  
“Well it’s actually more of a pet project, I’m making a mini lightweight arc reactor,” the teen flushed, looking up at the man beside him, “so have part of you with me wherever I go.”  
“I think that’s a great project Pete,” Tony said, hugging the teen into his side as tears burned behind his eyes.  
This little shrimp of a kid came into his life and broke down all the barriers the genius put up. Now here he was making a mini lightweight reactor just so he had a piece of his mentor / father figure with him. The genius would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud. 

After the last of the sun’s rays slipped away, the duo got up and headed back to Central Park. They got hotdogs and joined the crowd waiting to see the fireworks show.  
“You sure you’re gonna be okay with this kiddo, you know these things can get loud,” Tony said, worried about Peter’s enhanced hearing.  
“I’ll be okay,” Peter promised, “I’ve got these.”  
He pulled out what looked like clear hearing aids and slipped them on.  
“They help muffle the sound a little,” he explained at Tony’s confused expression, “me and Harry made them.”  
“Okay but say if it gets too much alright?” Tony asked, smiling when the teen nodded. 

A few minutes later the first firework went off with a loud bang that caused Peter to jump. Tony hugged the teen into his side, chuckling when Peter nuzzled closer.  
The two of them watched as colours and shapes accompanied by music exploded and painted the sky. Peter stayed close to Tony with one ear pressed against the man’s chest, the genius using one hand to cover the other ear.  
Once the fireworks were over everyone cheered and applauded before dispersing.  
“I guess we should head back huh?” Tony asked when Peter yawned.  
“I don’t wanna go yet,” the teen whined.  
“Bug your falling asleep on your feet,” Tony told him in amusement, gently slipping the earpieces out.  
“Lanterns first,” Peter said, pointing to where some people were indeed letting off some coloured lanterns.  
“C’mon then bud,” Tony gently led Peter over. 

The two of them picked out three lanterns.  
A red one for Nat, blue for Uncle Ben and a golden one for Tony.  
Tony released the red as Peter released the blue before releasing the gold one together. They watched as the lanterns floated up to join all of the others, becoming mere specs of light in the New York sky.  
Peter leaned into Tony and yawned again making the man smile and lift him into his arms. 

Tony carried the teen back to the apartment, listening as he mumbled about anything and everything. The man had a soft smile on his face but couldn’t shake the feeling that his twenty four hours were indeed coming to an end.  
That thought made him hold the teen in his arms a little tighter. 

When the duo finally arrived at the apartment Peter was half asleep on Tony’s shoulder, mumbling something about how soft Harry’s hair was. Tony gave an amused eye roll as he used the teens key to unlock the door and carry him inside.  
The genius carried the teen to his room and gently lay him down, removing his shoes.  
“No,” Peter whined sleepily, “we don’t have much time left.”  
“Shh,” Tony soothed running his fingers though his hair, “you need some sleep bug, I’ll wake you before dawn I promise.”  
With that Tony leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the teens forehead, watching as his doe eyes slipped closed.  
Sighing the genius sat on the floor and leant up against the bed as he set an alarm on the teens phone.  
His time was coming to an end and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared. 

The sound of a phone alarm jolted Tony awake.  
When had he fallen asleep?  
He fumbled to turn the infernal device off before standing and stretching. He turned around and saw Peter curled up and sleeping peacefully. It seemed almost a shame to wake him up.  
“Peter,” Tony cooed, running his fingers through the teens hair, “Peter, wakey, wakey bug.”  
Peter made a sleepy noise before his eyes fluttered open, blearily blinking up at the man.  
“C’mon kiddo,” Tony said, taking a shaky breath, “it’s time.”  
After using the bathroom the two of them headed to the subway that would take them to the hiking trail. It was still dark out, so they didn’t have to worry about too many people being around.  
Peter stuck to Tony like glue, nonetheless. 

A few minutes later they were back in that familiar clearing.  
Peter paused just past the tree line causing Tony to look back at him. The teen shook his head at the silent question as tears welled in both their eyes.  
Tony walked over and pulled him into a hug, the teen hid his face in his shoulder and tightly gripped the back of his hoodie. Tony held Peter a little tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of the teens head.  
“It’s gonna be okay kiddo,” Tony whispered into Peter’s hair, “I swear it’s gonna be okay.”  
After a few moments, the duo sat down with Peter in Tony’s lap, curled against his chest.  
They sat in silence as the sky slowly got lighter, signalling the arrival of the sun.  
“I’m gonna miss you,” Peter whimpered, wrapping his arms around the man as the first rays peeked over the horizon.  
“I’m gonna miss you too baby,” Tony whispered, holding the teen a little tighter as tears began to fall. It was in that moment Tony wished he could stop time, just for a little while longer. He wanted to stop time so he could have a few more minutes with his kid.  
The sun reached its halfway point when Peter cracked, throwing his arms around Tony’s neck, sobbing into his shoulder.  
“I don’t want you to go.”  
“I know baby, but it’s gonna be okay,” Tony tried to soothe, trying to hold back his own sobs, “You’re gonna be okay. I promise it’ll all be okay.”  
“I – I love you Dad, I love you three thousand,” Peter managed.  
“I love you too,” Tony choked out, hugging the teen tightly, “I love you three thousand bug.”

The two held one another as the sun made it’s ascent in the sky.  
Tony gently pulled Peter back just enough to see his face and cupped his cheeks. The man smiled an honest to god smile, warmth blooming in his chest as Peter managed to give one back.  
As the last rays shone over the water Peter watched as the man he’d come to see as a father slowly fade before his very eyes. As he faded the teen couldn’t help but feel content. Sure, he was losing his Dad all over again, but this time felt different.  
This time he felt strong enough to accept it.  
With that thought in mind Peter wrapped his arms around Tony in one last big hug, the man squeezing back just as tight before the feeling faded with him.  
Peter’s arms fell crossed over his chest, curling in on himself slightly. Taking a deep breath the teen turned to face the sunrise and smiled.  
“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Two weeks later:  
"And Harry's taking me on a date tomorrow," Peter said with a smile, "Dad I wish you could meet him properly; I think you'd really like him."  
Peter shifted and hugged the headstone before pulling back.  
"I love you three thousand Dad," the teen said, dusting off his jeans as he stood, "see you soon."  
With that Peter headed off.

Since that day with Tony, things had gotten a little easier for Peter.  
Day by day the teen felt he could breathe easier and accept his Dad wasn't coming back. Having his family and friends there helped, even his nightmares were less frequent.  
But every now and then Peter felt the phantom touch of arms wrapped around him, fingers running through his hair and a kiss pressed to his forehead. With a smile Peter wrapped a hand around the mini arc reactor that hung around his neck.  
The last words Tony said to him whispered by the wind.  
"I love you three thousand bug."


End file.
